Fabala
by wickedlover2351
Summary: Frex supposedly "dies of embarrassment" in the musical, but what if he really loved Elphaba and by the time he realized it, it was too late. Elphaba finds this out whilst going through his belongings in Colwen Grounds with her wife, Glinda, and her Aunt Sophelia. Multi-chapter. This will probably be very sad and angst-y
1. An Unexpected Letter

**A/N: I have always thought that the reason Frex hates Elphaba was because he was afraid he would hurt her because she looks like her mother. He was afraid he would grow too close to her only to have her go off on her own and live her own life. This story is basically journal entries that no one has ever read…until Elphaba finds it whilst going through her father's belongings.**

Elphaba and Glinda had just come back from their honeymoon in the northwest country of Ugabu. They had settled into their home in the small farming town of Frottica close to where Glinda's parents lived and were very happy being able to begin the rest of their lives together.

It was November in Oz and things were starting to get cold. Elphaba and Glinda were eating breakfast together in the kitchen when one of the maids came through the door.

"There is a letter addressed to you, your Excellency." The maid said handing a silvery blue envelope to the green woman.

"Thank you Amy, oh and please, call me Elphaba. There is now use for formalities when no one is around to her them." Elphaba said taking the letter from the shorter black haired woman. Elphaba looked at the letter from back to front.

"Blue, eh? That's from Munchkinland…let's look at the front. Hmm…addressed to…Her Greatness Elphaba Alexandria Sophelia Thropp, Thropp Third Descending of the Eminence in Colwen Grounds. That's odd; I haven't been addressed as that for well six years." Elphaba said looking at her wife.

"Well, open it then." Glinda said sitting down next to Elphaba after putting their dishes in the sink. Elphaba opened the letter and pulled out a piece of blue paper with black ink.

"Read it out loud, Elphie" Glinda said to her green-skinned lover.

"It reads:

Your Excellency,

Her Majesty in Colwen Grounds, Eldest of the Thropp Clan, Sophelia Ann Thropp has required you to travel to your birthplace in Munchkinland to listen to the reading of your father's will as well as the reading of your sister's last wishes. Seeing as you are the youngest of the Thropp Clan you are entitled to certain rights such as, in an extreme case, ruling the county of Munchkinland in the country of Oz. The reading will be on the twelfth of November in the year of two thousand and eleven at noon in Colwen Grounds of Munchkinland. Her Majesty expects as well as hopes to see you there.

_P.S. Elphaba, I know this is quite sudden, but I didn't want to go through your father's things without you, he was more your family than mine. Love you, Aunt Sophie._

Sincerely,

Her Majesty, Sophelia Ann Thropp of Munchkinland

Well, Glin, it looks like I'm going to Munchkinland in, what? Three days? Are you gonna come with me?" Elphaba asked, closing the letter and looking towards Glinda.

"Of course I'll go with you Elphie! I mean you've already met my entire family, I would love to meet this "Aunt Sophie", she sounds like a very nice woman." Glinda said standing and wrapping her arms around her green wife.

"She is Glin, she is the best thing that ever happened to me. You see, before I was born she faked her death so she wouldn't have to become the Eminence and her twin daughters wouldn't have to deal with the stress of figuring out who would go after her because they were five when I was born-"

"Which means that they would get pulled into the ruling position before you would."

"Correct. When she learned that my mom was pregnant she revealed to everyone that she wasn't dead because my mother and her promised to be there if the other was ever to have children and my mother was there when the twins were born and she couldn't let her little sister down, just like I wish I wouldn't have let Nessie down…But that's beside the point. She was there for me even after I was born, she was like my guardian angel. I love her like she is my mother, and she loves me like a daughter. We were always close but my father made me go to college to break us apart because he hated her, and I haven't seen her since…" Elphaba said tears blocking her vision.

"Oh, Elphie, it's alright, at least you get to meet her now, right?" Glinda wiped the tears from the green woman's face.

"That's the thing, Glinda; I don't know how she will take me being married to a woman. I don't know how she will react, I mean she came from a different generation, a generation that thinks homosexuality is a sin. She was never a severely religious woman but she does have some interesting views on the world that I'd rather not repeat."

"We will be fine, if she really loves you, she should be happy about you finding love and sharing your life with that person. Is she married?"

"Well, I don't know, she got divorced from the twins' dad because he was abusive."

"Maybe she married someone who doesn't mind lesbians…"

"If she is married at all."

"Elphie,"

"What?"

"We'll be fine"

"Are you sure, Glin?"

"Positive."

**The plot will engage in the next chapter…**


	2. Memory Issues

**Previously on ****Fabala****: Elphaba gets a letter from her aunt asking her to look through her late father's belongings. Elphaba explains her relationship with her aunt to her new wife, Glinda; Glinda decides to go with her to meet Elphaba's aunt, Sophelia Ann Thropp. **

**Now, the next chapter in ****Fabala****:**

Glinda and Elphaba arrived at Colwen Grounds a day early to get settled in and for Glinda to meet Sophelia before Elphaba had to go through Frex's belongings and have the will read. If you asked Elphaba about it she would say that she didn't understand why she needed to hear the will reading because he probably left everything to Nessa who, in turn, would leave it to the bank because she didn't have anything but a written page of "last wishes" that she probably wrote when she was twelve incase she died of embarrassment before she could legalize a will but, of course, that still left Elphaba with nothing.

Elphaba opened the door for her wife and Glinda stopped walking half-way through the doorway.

"What?" Elphaba said looking past Glinda at growing wide-eyed at seeing her aunt standing, looking directly at Elphaba.

Sophelia Thropp was a tall woman, not quite as tall as Elphaba but close. She had fire-red hair and emerald green eyes. Her skin was pale and absolutely clear of all blemishes save for a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. She wore little make-up because she didn't feel the need to put on an entirely different face every day. She had broad shoulders and a proud air about her and she almost always had a smirk on her face.

"Fabala, who is this?" Sophelia asked her green-skinned niece with a smile.

"Oh, Aunt Sophie this is my wife, Glinda. Glinda, this is my Aunt Sophelia." Elphaba said nodding to Sophelia and then Glinda as she said their names.

"Wife? Oh, that's rich, your father would roll over in his grave at _that._ Well, it is nice to meet you, Glinda, was it?" Sophelia said extending a hand towards the blonde woman.

"Yes, it's Glinda, and it is nice to meet you as well, Sophelia." Glinda said shaking the older woman's hand.

She stepped aside and let them in. Glinda kept walking but Sophelia grabbed Elphaba's arm.

"Why was I not told that you were married, and to a woman at the least?" Sophelia whispered into her niece's ear whilst keeping a firm grip her arm.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Sophie, really I am, but I didn't even think about you. Glinda has such a large family and I was so wrapped up in Glinda's family I forgot I had any left. It wasn't until you sent me that letter that I remembered about you and the kids. I'm sorry Sophie, really I am I just-"

"Shh, shh it's okay, Fabala, really it is. I was just worried about you. News goes all the way around the country and _then_ comes to Munchkinland." Sophelia said and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Aunt Sophie, it really means a lot to me. You aren't angry that I'm married to a woman?" Elphaba asked looking into her aunt's bright green eyes.

"No, actually Shego just got engaged to her girlfriend." Sophelia said smiling.

"Girlfriend? Shego had a girlfriend?" Elphaba said, astonished that her hard headed, green-eyed, green-skinned cousin could meet someone that not only she liked, but they liked her back, even after witnessing the tall woman's super powers, and not to mention her self-centered bullshit.

"Yes, that Kimberley girl she talked about the last time you two were together." Sophelia said back, smiling even bigger.

"Kim Possible? The last thing I knew she hated the girls guts. She only spoke to me about kicking her ass, not loving her." Elphaba said beginning to walk in the house with her aunt.

"Well, I guess she changed her mind. I've only met the girl once and she seems nice. I'm surprised that she can put up with your cousin, goodness knows I can barely do it, and I raised the girl." Sophelia said with a chuckle.

"When is the wedding?" Elphaba said looking at her slightly short aunt.

"April, but she might not invite you, seeing as you forgot about her…" Sophelia teased with smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, shutcha trap" Elphaba said smiling back.

"It's good to see you Fabala."

"It's good to see you too, Sophie."

**I lied about the whole plot thing, yeah plot may or may not begin in next chapter. Just kidding it will.**


	3. The Will

**Previously on ****Fabala****: The authoress shall be lazy and not write a summary for the previous chapter…because she is lazy…**

**Plot engages right….about…now.**

Elphaba, Glinda, and Sophelia walked into the "Royal Study" at Colwen Grounds and sat in front of the large oak desk, where the reader of the will was already stationed.

"Alright, so this is the whole lot then, Your Majesty?" He said motioning to Glinda and then to Elphaba.

"Yes, Ronald, you may proceed." Sophelia said to the man who happened to have slightly graying red hair.

"We will read Nessarose's wishes first: I, Nessarose Elizabeth Thropp, hereby state my last wishes toward my sister: Elphaba Alexandria Sophelia Thropp: Elphaba, you are my sister, and the best one I could ever have asked for. You took care of me and put up with my ranting, even though you left me when I needed you the most. Everything that has ever belonged to me is now yours, you deserve it." Ronald said looking towards Elphaba whose eyes were open as far as they probably could and her mouth hanging open.

"Nessa actually left me something? What?" Elphaba said looking to her blonde wife then to her ginger aunt then back again.

"That is what it says, Your Excellency" Ronald said to Elphaba.

"Alright, then, let's get on with Frex's will." Sophelia said nodding to Ronald.

"Okay: I, Frexspar the Godly, Disciple to the Unnamed God, leave my title as governor to my sister-in-law, Sophelia Ann Thropp. I leave my transportation vehicles to my daughter, Elphaba Alexandria Sophelia Thropp, as well as everything in my room. They room is locked and the key will be given to the will reader. The legalization of this will means that no one but my eldest daughter and he who she allows is given permission to enter the room or hold the key to the lock, save for the reader of the will. Everything in the room is considered Elphaba's belongings and should and shall be treated as such. There is a letter concealed within this will. No one should read this but my eldest daughter with the same circumstances as the key to the lock of my room, my belongings within the room, and the room itself. If the letter is opened before it reaches the hands of Elphaba, the man or woman who sees it fit to open a letter that which was obviously specified prohibited to open, should be arrested by the power vested in me as the reigning ruler of Munchkinland. This law has been set in place and will remain as such until the letter is either burned by Elphaba herself or kept in captive by my daughter. No one should ever read the letter or attempt to read it except for my eldest, Elphaba, but knowing Elphaba as she is, she will not just give it away. Signed, Frexspar Jonathan Sesus the Godly Disciple of the Unnamed God." Ronald looked to Elphaba and reached over to her, handing her a letter with a green envelope encasing it, as well as a heavy key that looked to be made of gold and upon further inspection, Elphaba realized that it was.

"His room is across the hall from Sophelia's, no one has opened the room, or the letter and neither has been touched by anyone save for me and the inspector who found it." The man said looking strangely at Elphaba who seemed to be…crying.

"Elphie? Elphie are you okay?" Glinda said grabbing hold of Elphaba's hand.

"I'm fine. Come on let's go open that room up, and see what we can find." Elphaba said with a sniffle.

"Okay, Elphie." Glinda said standing, followed by Elphaba and Sophelia out the door. The trio then began to climb the stair when Ronald yelled for Elphaba.

"What, what is it?" Elphaba said turning to see Ronald run up to her with a leather bound box with a handle on it and a small key hole in the front. Elphaba had seen it only once before…

"We found these shortly after Dorothy left. Nessa said that she had promised them to you." Ronald said scratching his head.

"But I don't know why she would leave you a pair of glittering shoes, from what I've seen, you aren't really a fan of sparkles."

"Thank you, Ronald." Elphaba said with a smile and continued with her aunt and wife up the stairs. Glinda turned to talk to Elphaba as they began to walk down the hallway but noticed that Elphaba had sat down at the top of the stairs and looked to be sobbing.

"Elphie, are you okay-"

"No…No I'm not." Elphaba said looking down into the box where the pair of bright glittering shoes sat staring straight back at her with tears streaming down her face as she sobbed again.

"What's wrong, Elphie?" Glinda whispered into Elphaba's ear.

"I just can't believe that they are gone…They were all I had Glin, they may have hated me but they were all I had…and they're gone." Elphaba said sniffling and leaning into Glinda's shoulder and tilting her head up to whisper in her ear.

"I just wished I had spent more time with them, I feel so guilty for letting them down…both of them."

"You mustn't blame yourself, Elphie. It is in the past. We need to go through your dad's stuff and you need to read that letter. It sounds very important to Frex, so it should be important to you." Glinda said softly and kissed Elphaba's forehead.

"Okay." Elphaba sniffled and wrapped her arms around her wife. Elphaba wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes and stood. She kissed Glinda and turned to walk down the hallway but stopped at seeing the site before her.

There stood Sophelia lip locked with a man who had her pushed against a wall. They pulled apart and Sophelia said something inaudible to Elphaba and Glinda in the man's ear. He smiled and kissed her once more before walking off in the other direction. Sophelia turned to see her green-skinned niece blushing so hard she looked almost the color of charcoal and her blonde wife giggling next to her. It looked like Sophelia had a secret of her own to tell her niece and Elphaba probably wasn't going to like it.

**Elphaba isn't allergic to water so don't ask, I like it better that way.**


	4. Explanations

**I noticed that I forgot (in most of my stories) to do a disclaimer, sooooo I don't own anything but the plot, middle names and the right to remain silent….see what I did there? Oh! And I own Aunt Sophie's boyfriend O_o**

Elphaba looked at Sophelia and then turned to look at Glinda who was currently giggling but when noticing the look on her raven-haired wife's face immediately stopped. She was mad. Elphie was really mad.

"Was that who I think it was?" Elphaba said looking back to Sophelia.

"It depends on who you think it is." Sophelia replied looking much like a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Eric?" Elphaba said quirking an eyebrow upwards and she said the name as if it disgusted her to even think about it.

"Um…Yes, I can't lie to you Elphaba, you deserve to know. Eric and I are together again.

"Even after what he did to Shego? You can still look at him like he is a normal human being? Are you serious!?"

"I am perfectly capable of making my own choices and understanding them."

"So, it doesn't bother you that he is abusive not only to you but your children? Do you _not_ remember being in the hospital for weeks recovering from three broken ribs, a shattered cheekbone and a fractured left arm!? Not only that but recovering alongside your twelve year old who was in a coma!?" Elphaba yelled with her eyes wide as dinner plates in disbelief.

"Yes, I remember, yes I understand what he has done to our family."

"Then why do you keep letting him in!?"

"Because he is a changed man! He is different, he went to counseling and he is a perfectly normal person now, that is, if he remembers to take his meds."

"That's why Shego isn't here, isn't it? Because he is here, and she is afraid that if she steps out of line she could get her skull bashed in? That's why she isn't here right now. I knew it. I knew she wouldn't just bail if she knew I was coming over, she is afraid to sleep in the house she grew up in, doesn't that strike you as odd?" Elphaba said calming considerably when talking about her green-hued favorite cousin.

Yes, that's why Shego isn't here, she wanted to see you but she won't stand in the same room with Eric." Sophelia said, still gazing at the blue and gold carpet.

"I love you and I support you, but you must understand something, I don't trust him, and I will not trust him until he gives me a reason to do so."

"Okay…I love you too, Fabala."

"Alright, let's get this room opened up and get that letter read so we can eat lunch…You know what, on second thought, you guys go on down, dad left this room and the letter to me, I'd rather do it myself."

"Are you sure, babe?" Glinda said grabbing Elphaba's hand from its resting place on her side.

"Yeah, Glin, I'll be fine, I promise."

"If you say so" Glinda said, kissing her green-skinned lover on the cheek and walking down the hallway towards the kitchens.

"I'm sorry, Elphaba" Sophelia said quietly.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Sophie, I respect the fact that you love him but I don't trust him. If you love him enough to trust him, then that is your choice and it doesn't make me feel different about you, I'll always love you no matter what, okay?"

"Okay." Sophelia said with a smile and hugged her niece. Sophelia released her and started down the hallway after Glinda who waited patiently, leaning against a support beam on the wall at the end of the hallway. They started talking about Elphaba when she was little as they walked down the hallway.

"So did you help raise Elphie?" Glinda looked at the taller woman walking next to her that looked quite a lot like the green woman in question.

"Yes, after my sister passed with the birth of Nessarose I lived in the house with Frex and the girls for nine years and he decided that he didn't like me as a nanny so he hired an actual Nanny to take care of them and told me to get lost. Elphaba didn't take it very well and ran off. She was missing for about a year and turned up on my doorstep because one of the guards at Colwen Grounds found her with her great-grandfather, Peerless Thropp, who had taken her in, which I still don't understand because he had only ever seen the girl once when she was a newborn. Either way she lived with me for a year and I finally decided that she needed to figure out her father and her's relationship. During that year my husband Felix died and that was when I met Eric and had Shego's little brothers in the years following, Elphaba treated Shego and the boys like they were her own siblings having not seen her own sister in awhile, that is why she is so close to them and that's what she was talking about earlier. Eric was abusive and he did hurt Shego and I very badly, but he got in a car accident after we split up and he has been different ever since then. It's like he doesn't have any anger in him at all. It is odd and hard to understand especially for Elphaba. She loved her uncle very much and missed him very much. "

"So she was fourteen when she moved back in with her father, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you two get to see each other after that?"

"No, her father cut off all communication between the two of us, the only reason her agreed to go to college was because she would get to send me letters but Frex told the Madame Head to conceal the letters to make it seem like I didn't care about her anymore. Of course, I had spies in Shiz who told me all about it and it broke my heart to think that Elphaba thought I didn't care about her anymore, I mean for Lurline's sake, the girl never had anyone on her side to fight against the world with. The only reason I didn't yell at her when I realized you two were married was because she thought I forgot about her so I guess that was supposed to be a form of revenge."

"It seems that I don't know as much about her as I thought."

"She will open up to you, she trusts you, and she loves you more than she has ever loved anyone in the whole world. She just has a hard time sorting through her feelings, and she doesn't enjoy talking about her emotions, even with me, so don't get your feelings hurt if she shuts you out, that's just her way of protecting you from herself, she doesn't want to scare you or hurt you but I've never seen her cry in front of anyone but Shego and myself so she must love you or she wouldn't have let you anywhere near her."

"Thanks for telling me, I feel a little more prepared for her now. I always knew that girl was a maze but I never expected it to be _that _complicated."

"But don't you see? You are helping her get better every day that you stand by her side, healing her heart. She needs you just like you need her, and _that, _my dear child, is true love." Sophelia said smiling at the shorter blonde next to her as she opened the door to the kitchen and let Glinda in.

-Meanwhile-

Elphaba pulled the key out of her pocket and slipped the piece of metal into the keyhole and twisted it. Several clicks sounded as though there was a machine churning inside. The door cracked open by itself on the last click. Elphaba cautiously pushed the door the rest of the way open.

"Holy shit…"

**To be continued….O_o**


	5. Eric

**Fabala Chapter 5**

Glinda and Sophelia walked in the kitchen together and Sophelia began making something for them to eat.

"Figured you would have a chef or something." Glinda said looking at her wife's aunt.

"I do, but I told all the workers in the house to take a day off so Elphaba could do what she needed to do without interruption." Sophelia said not turning around.

"Oh, so you can cook? I know many people who never learned to cook because they had a chef do it for them. My family could've afforded a chef but my mother wanted me to be able to take care of myself if I couldn't afford a cook." Glinda said, still staring at the older woman.

"I love to cook, Melena had always hated to do any work but I don't mind every once in awhile." Sophelia said, putting a pot on the burner.

Just then Elphaba burst through the door of the kitchen.

"You guys have got to come see this!" She said looking to Glinda then to Sophelia.

"But I thought you said you didn't want us to look in the room." said Glinda.

"Forget what I said, you have to see this." Elphaba said with an excited smile as Glinda and Sophelia walked out of the kitchen after turning off the burner. The trio walked up the stairs and Elphaba ran to the door turned the doorknob, then stopped, looked at the knob strangely and tried again but to no avail. She looked at Sophelia oddly and pulled the key out again and put it in the lock. She turned it making the clicks start again. The door opened at the last click repeated what it had done just moments before. By that time Sophelia and Glinda were at the door with Elphaba. Elphaba pushed the door open and looked inside and gasped.

There stood Eric with a bag in his hand, and the safe on the far wall open. He was practically shoveling stacks off money into the bag. Elphaba lunged at him, pinning him against the left side of the safe and punched him square in the face. Eric let out a groan and swung his right fist at Elphaba, but she ducked just in time. Elphaba grabbed Eric by the collar and swung him around and threw him out the door. Meanwhile, Glinda and Sophelia watched as Elphaba punched a man right in the face and toss him out the door like a rag doll. Eric went back towards the door for another hit but Elphaba was too quick and kicked him in the stomach, sending him across the hall, into a pillar and the bust of the first ruler of Munchkinland landed on his head, knocking him out cold. Elphaba turned to her aunt with a fire in her eyes that Sophelia had never seen before.

"A changed man!? You seriously thought that he had changed!? Do you understand the amount of charges I could press against him for this shit!? I could have the guards throw him in Southstairs just for walking inside that room, let alone attempting to steal every penny of my father's life savings! And you think he is a changed man!?" Elphaba said as her voice slowly got louder with every sentence that she said, ending on a voice that people in the basement would probably have heard, had there been anyone else at the house.

"Yes, she did think I was a changed man." The girls looked over to see Eric standing, towering at a six-foot-seven over the girls. Elphaba readied herself and shot a spell in Eric's direction, and transparent blue handcuffs wrapped around his wrists and tied themselves to the wall.

"I knew that the religious son of a bitch would leave everything to you! He pretended like he loved Nessa more but you were always his favorite! I came back because I knew you'd be stupid enough to leave the door unlocked so I could grab the money and take off!" Eric said struggling to get out of the handcuffs.

"GUARDS!" Elphaba yelled. People in the Emerald City probably heard that one. About six guards came rushing up the stairs at the call.

"Bind this man and take him to Southstairs, immediately." Elphaba said obviously holding back the need to put Eric in his place with the rest of the garbage.

"What is the charge, your Ozness?" The captain said as the five others cuffed the man with real cuffs and dragged him down the stairs.

"Theft from the royal family of Munchkinland, Captain." Elphaba said, watching the men struggle with the large bound man they were dragging down to the front door.

The captain turned and followed his men down the steps and out the front door.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry, but you must understand, I couldn't have known." Sophelia said looking at her niece.

"You shouldn't have trusted him to begin with." Elphaba said, looking to her devastated aunt, and instantly regretting she had said it.

"I'm sorry, Sophie, I know it must be hard on you, but you have to realize that he was not someone you should've placed your trust in." Elphaba said, her face and voice softening.

"I know but I loved him, even when he beat Shego and I, I loved him. I can't help it." Sophelia said, tears coming to her eyes.

"It's okay Sophie, I don't blame you, you can't help who you fall in love with, shh, it's okay." Elphaba whispered to her aunt, after hugging her tightly.

"Elphie?" said Glinda looking past the door to Frex's room.

"Yes, Glinda?" Elphaba said letting go of Sophie and turning to Glinda who was staring inside the room.

"Is that what you wanted to show me?" Glinda said looking at Elphaba.

"Yeah, isn't great?" Elphaba said walking over and putting and arm around her wife.

"Elphaba Alexandria Sophelia Thropp, you sprinted down the stairs, and burst through the kitchen door, almost knocking it off the hinges, to show me and Oz-forsaken library?" Glinda said turning slowly to her green-skinned lover and raising an eyebrow.

"Bet your ass I did! Look at it! The whole room is basically books! How can you not be excite-oh I forgot you hate books…Sorry." Elphaba said looking down as she realized that Glinda and her did not see eye to eye on some things.

"Oh, Glinda dear, she was just excited about it and wanted to show you. I don't like books either but I'd never tell her that." She whispered the last part so Elphaba couldn't hear.

"Okay, I guess you can go back downstairs, I'm sorry for bothering you."Elphaba said walking into Frex's room. Glinda grabbed her arm and Elphaba looked at her. She pulled Elphaba into a kiss.

"If you're happy, I'm happy, baby." Glinda said stepping away.

"Come on, Glinda, let's go make lunch." Sophelia said walking down the hall.

"Elphie, are you gonna read that letter?" Glinda looked to Elphaba.

"Oh, right, I forgot! I'll lock the room and read the letter during lunch."

"Okay, come on."

"I love you, Elphie."

"I love you too, Glinda"

**The next chapter will include more violence and an appearance by a certain green-skinned woman with glowing hands. Also, the letter will be read and a journal will be found!**


	6. Realizations

**Fabala Chapter 6: ****Realizations**

Elphaba and the girl sat down at the table after preparing lunch and talking about their lives so far. They ate lunch and then Elphaba pull the letter from her satchel that she insisted on carrying everywhere.

"Are you going to read it out loud?" Glinda said leaning forward.

"I'm not allowed to, remember?" Elphaba said pulling a knife out of her bag.

"Ooh, pull an elephant out next!" Sophelia said gaining a glare from her niece and a giggle from Glinda.

"Oh, I wonder why we aren't allowed to listen or read it." Glinda said leaning back now that Elphaba had opened the letter.

"It's probably very personal. Elphaba, you wouldn't mind if I went upstairs and looked around in that room, would you?"

"No, here are the keys. Glinda if you want to go with her and look around you can. Hey. Sophie, can you put that money back in the safe for me?"

"Yes, of course. Glinda are you coming?"

"Oh, yes. Elphie are you sure you don't want me to stay down here?"

"No I'm fine."

"Okay, see you in awhile." Glinda finished, kissing Elphaba on the cheek and followed Sophelia out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Frex's old room.

Elphaba stared at the open envelope she held in her trembling hands. This was it. This was her father's last thoughts and words toward his eldest daughter. Elphaba pulled the papers out of the envelope. There were about a page with her father's handwriting on it and then about three papers with a woman's (or what looked to be a woman's) handwriting.

Elphaba looked at the letter with a woman's handwriting: "_My Dearest Fabala," _that couldn't be her father; he would never say "dearest", he was too proud. She glanced at the other paper. "_Her Ozness and Excellency, Elphaba Thropp Upland," _ No, Frex did not write that one, he did not know that she was married. She picked up the other, much girly-er letter.

"_My Dearest Fabala,_

_ If you are reading this letter, then I am in a better place. This letter is not an apology but merely a set of instructions for locating hidden items in my room in which case the obvious is to locate these items. There are only two, my journal and your mother's journal. Yes, I know they are both journals but if I am correct you enjoy reading. I think you will be quite surprised when reading these items. In any case, your mother's journal is on the bookshelf closest to the safe, the journal is silver with emerald green pages. My journal is directly across the room. My journal is black and has a chain wrapped around it. At the end of the chain is a ring, your mother's ring, this is also yours. _

_ Your Father,_

_ Frexspar (A.K.A. Papa)_

Elphaba looked up from the letter and jumped slightly after noticing that her green-tinted cousin sitting across from her with a giant grin on her face and a red-haired woman standing slightly behind her with a hand on the green woman's shoulder.

"Long time, no see, Shego."

"Same to you, Fabala."

**Chapters are going to get longer, I just got lazy with this one.**


	7. Child

**Disclaimer: I own full names (not Kim's) and the midwife, but not the Animal part…I guess the musical owns that...IDK**

**Fabala Chapter 7: ****Child**

"Well, it's been awhile Fabala, and you've changed quite a bit." Shego said after offering the red-haired girl a seat (Elphaba assumed the girl to be Kim Possible).

"As have you, Shego." Elphaba said studying the younger green woman.

"You were married not too long ago, that is, if the guards aren't lying." Shego said glancing over her shoulder and down the hallway.

"Yes, and if I am correct you are to be married to a Kimberly Possible, no?" Elphaba said her eyes flicking over to the redhead and then back at Shego. This did not go unnoticed by the redhead.

"Yes, actually, Shego and I are going to be married in the spring, April was what we were going to choose. You must be Elphaba, I am Kimberly Ann Possible, and it is a pleasure to meet you." The redhead stood and offered Elphaba a hand. Elphaba took it.

"Yes, Elphaba Alexandria Sophelia Thropp and the pleasure is all mine Ms. Possible." Elphaba smiled at Kim, the woman who would be her family soon.

"Oh, please, call me Kim." Kim said smiled back at the woman who her fiancé had so fondly talked about.

"Alright, Kim, Shego, I was just about to go upstairs and look through my father's room with Aunt Sophie and Glinda." Elphaba said standing.

"Glinda?" Shego said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, my wife." Elphaba nodded.

"Like, Glinda Upland? Like Galinda Upland? Like Galinda Alexis Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands? Are you serious? You married _that_? I thought you said you wanted to kill her." Shego said laughing at her cousin's choice of spouse.

"Pot calls the kettle black, Shego, the only time I've ever heard you talk about "Kimmie" you talked about "Kicking her ass," if I am correct." Elphaba chuckled at her own cunning and went to climb the stairs.

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me! Come back here!" Shego yelled playfully after Elphaba and ran up the stairs after her with Kim closely behind her.

-**Meanwhile**-

Glinda and Sophelia had just finished putting the loads of money back into the safe and cleaning up the bloody mess in the hallway left by Eric earlier that day.

"So, why do you think that Frex left all this stuff to Elphaba?" Glinda said looking around the room at boxes and bags that probably hadn't been opened in 10 years _at least_.

"There is more to Frex than most people could understand. Melena, her midwife and I are a select few and two of the three of us are dead." Sophelia said, not looking up from whatever she was busying herself with.

"The midwife died?" Glinda asked the older woman.

"Two days after Elphaba was born the Wizard came into power and became a vicious tyrant for three years, forcing the Animals into hiding and threatening to kill any Animals who came out of hiding; Melena, being lazy as she was, refused to buy any food for the child until it was absolutely necessary and even then she made the midwife go out and buy it. She had a disguise but the Gale Force caught her on her way home from the market." Sophie said a tear running down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Glinda said noticing the said tear.

"Oh, Melena's midwife and I went to school together…actually, to tell you the truth, her name was Amber and she was my best friend." Sophelia said wiping the tears off her face.

"I'm so sorry, Sophie, I can't even imagine life without Elphaba, and I haven't even know her that long." Glinda said thinking the last part to herself.

Just then Elphaba opened the door and walked in followed by, what looked like, a second green woman and a slightly shorter redhead. Elphaba walked over to Glinda.

"Lynnie this is my cousin Shego and that is her fiancée Kimberly." Elphaba said then she looked at Shego and her fiancé.

"Shego, Kim, this is my wife, Glinda." Elphaba said and then she turned around to look at her aunt and then back around to look at Glinda, Shego, and Kim.

"Well if you don't mind, guys, I'm gonna look through these boxes and figure out what to do with all this stuff." Elphaba said.

"Well, I guess, I mean are you sure you don't need us to help?" Glinda said leaning into Elphaba. Elphaba wrapped her arms around Glinda.

"No, that's okay Glin, I can do it by myself." She said kissing Glinda on the top of her head.

"Okay, well I guess Shego, Kim, Sophelia, and I will just be going then…" Glinda looked up at Elphaba with her infamous pout weakening Elphaba's resistance abilities.

"Don't you give me that look Miss Galinda." Elphaba whispered looking into Glinda's eyes. This only made Glinda stick her lip out more.

"Hey, Kimmie, look, Glinda can do the puppy-dog-pout just like you." Shego said nudging her soon to be wife.

"She's pretty good at it too." Kim said giving Shego a very cheeky smile.

"Can I stay up here with you please, Elphie?" Glinda said in her best child voice.

"No, I can handle it." Elphaba said, never breaking eye contact.

"Puh-weeease, Elphie? Puh-weeeeeeeease?" Glinda said with an extra shot of Adorable Little Girl Juice.

"FINE! Gosh! Do you honestly believe I could say no to the pout? Can your mom even say no to the pout? Geez, woman, you really know how to get your way." Elphaba say finally able to look away from Glinda because she stopped pouting after Elphaba said yes and the spell was instantly broken.

"Hooray! I get to stay up here! Now everybody else can leave." Glinda said snuggling into Elphaba's chest and staring at the rest of the room's occupants.

"Fine, we'll just go watch some TV or something. You two play nice up here." Sophelia said ushering Kim and Shego out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"So, why do you want to stay up here with me?" Elphaba said looking sideways at her blonde wife.

"Shego kinda scares me…" Glinda said looking back at Elphaba.

"Lies."

"Okay you got me, I'm not scared of Shego, I just wanted to spend some time with you! I haven't gotten to be alone with you all day, and I miss you. I'll stay out of your way, I just want to talk."

"I don't mind I was just wondering."

Elphaba walked over to the stack of about four boxes. She pulled the first one off and found it to be surprisingly light. She set it on the floor and opened it. Envelopes and folders and what seemed to be small leather pockets filled with pictures. In the upper left corner of the box was a small camera and next to that were VHS tapes with labels on the tops with the same girly handwriting that oddly belonged to Elphaba's stern and strict father.

"Is there a VHS in here? We could watch those, what do they say?" Glinda said leaning towards Elphaba from her place on an ottoman next to her green-skinned wife.

"I think there is one in the far corner over there, see it? Yeah, um there are five of them, 'Fabala's First Lurlinemas' hmm, that's odd I don't remember ever celebrating Lurlinemas, my father was a priest of the opposing religion." Elphaba said looking up.

"I don't know, Elphie, what do the other ones say?" Glinda said overlooking the odd labeled tape.

"This one says 'Nessie's first birthday' this one is…'Fabala teaching Nessie to walk'." Elphaba said looking up at Glinda who happened to have the biggest, most stupid grin Elphaba thought she had ever seen.

"Let's watch that one first, I bet it's adorable." Glinda said still smiling like an idiot because of the picture that the title created in her mind.

"Okay, we'll watch it just let me look through this box for anything worthwhile, okay?" Elphaba said handing Glinda the tape.

"Okay what do the other two say?"

"'Fabala Hunting' and 'Two Weeks Old'"

"What do you think _that _is about?"

"Probably Nessa when she was two weeks old."

"What if it was you?"

"I seriously doubt it."

"I suppose."

"Okay, put in the tape, we can watch it because it looks like this box it full of pictures." Elphaba said and sat down next to Glinda on the couch facing the television. Glinda reached over and put the tape in the VHS and turned the TV on.

The screen flashed and there was a bar on the bottom of the screen labeled "Tracking". Then a picture turning up on the screen, fuzzy for a moment and then it cleared into the cutest thing Glinda thought she'd ever seen; there stood a four- year- old Elphaba holding an infant Nessa's hands and helping her stand. Little Elphie (as Glinda called her in her head) let go of Nessa and pointed over at something out of the frame and said something in Nessa's ear. Glinda assumed she told the infant to walk to the thing out of the frame. The camera then moved over to look at a woman with bright red hair and that strongly resembled Sophelia It was then that Glinda realized that it was Sophelia and mentally hit her forehead. The camera shifted back to where Elphaba was sitting and Nessa was slowly putting one foot in front of the other and staring at her red-haired aunt. Elphaba was encouraging the small girl to keep going and that she would catch her if she fell. The camera followed the girl all the way over to Sophelia where Nessa fell into her aunt's arms and Sophelia picked the girl up and nuzzled her nose in the girl's stomach. She then set Nessa down and the camera followed the infant half-way where she started to lose her balance. Little Elphie rushed forward and caught the girl just before she hit the ground.

"So when were you going to tell me the truth about your sister not being able to walk?" Glinda said to a modern day Elphaba who sat with her jaw basically touching the floor.

"That is impossible, I thought the title was some kind of joke, but no, she could actually walk once…how, what, I don't understand." Elphaba said and looked to Glinda. Just then a scream was heard from the tape and both women looked back to the TV. Elphaba was tickling the small girl and she was kicking and screaming with laughter. Sophelia came into the frame and grabbed hold of Elphaba and started tickling the small green girl. Nessa jumped on top of her sister and wrapped her arms around her neck and squeezed as hard as she probably could. Elphaba's face turned a very dark green color after a while and Sophelia had to pry the smaller red head off the green girl so she could breathe and Elphaba just laughed in response to her sisters failed attempt at suffocating her. Sophelia stood and walked over to the camera and took hold of it and turned it around to look at its prior holder. A smiling man with long, black, curly hair and bright green eyes stared at them and said:

"She looks just like her mother, doesn't she?"

"Yeah she does, I mean if Melena would've had black hair then they would be identical."

Suddenly the camera stopped and started again in a different time. Elphaba seemed to be about eight months old. Frex was sitting on the floor with the small green girl between his legs and was dangling a stuffed tiger (the Glinda knew she had seen before) in front of a laughing Elphaba who playfully grabbed at it and Frex pulled it away before she could pull it away from him. It seemed to be a game. Frex finally gave the tiger to his daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"Elphaba, dear, come here I want you answer something for me." Came a voice from off camera. The green girl looked over and then stood up and walked over to her aunt that was holding the camcorder and looked down at her green niece.

"Fae, honey, can you tell aunt Sophie what your favorite color is?"

"Yeah" Came the reply from the smiling four-year-old.

"What is it?"

"Pink."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Aunt Sophie?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Is Uncle Felix gonna come over?"

"No, honey, he is staying with Shego in the hospital."

"Oh, okay." Elphaba walked out of the camera frame and the camera followed her over. She walked into the kitchen and Sophelia stealthily followed her. She walked over to a place in the kitchen where there was four drawers in a column. The small green girl opened the bottom drawer as far out as it could go, then the next drawer a little less than the first one. She then stepped on the bottom drawer and opened the next two drawers so they resembled steps and she climbed up on them and reached the counter. Glinda couldn't believe Sophelia hadn't busted her yet but evidently she wanted to catch the green girl doing something. That something was still unknown to Glinda. The green girl walked over to a clear glass jar that seemed to be filled with something Glinda could not place. The small green ninja opened the jar without making a sound and put a hand in. She pulled the hand out filled with what looked to be gummy bears. She set them down on the counter and put the lid back on the jar. She then ate the gummy bears and climbed down from the counter making sure to put the drawers back in and completely cover her tracks.

"Elphaba?" The small girl turned around and looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Did you just take something from that jar on the counter?"

The girl shook her head "no" but then looked at the ground for a second, looked back up and sadly nodded "yes"

"Uh huh that's what I thought, now what are you going to do?"

"Tell Papa."

"That's right. Go on."

"Okay." The green girl put her head down and began the walk of shame over to her father.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Fabala?"

"I took some candy…"

"You did, did you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just ask next time."

"Okay." With that, Elphaba sat down across from Frex and he started playing with her to get her to cheer up and a sniggering was heard off camera.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\PReSEnT-DaY/

Elphaba looked at Glinda after the tape stopped and stood up. She walked over to the box she had opened and picked it up and set it over next to the other boxes as Glinda watched. Elphaba then walked over to the wall on the left side of the safe and pulled a silver bound book (or was it a journal?) out from the assortment on the bookshelf. She then went to the other side of the room and pulled out a black one with a silver chain around it, and at the end of the chain was a silver ring that looked to be a class ring, and a girly one at that. Glinda assumed it was Elphaba's mother's ring.

"I need to read these before we look at anything else, okay? You can go downstairs with the girls if you want, you don't have to stay here." Elphaba said looking down at the journals.

"I know, but I want to stay her with you. Maybe you can read and cuddle with me on the couch at the same time, eh?" Glinda said standing and lifting Elphaba's chin so she was looking at her.

"I guess, but you have to let me read, no fooling around."

"Okay, I promise."

"Okay."

Glinda stood and let Elphaba lay on the couch and then she lay on top of Elphaba with her back to Elphaba's front, just laying there in contentment and for the rest of the afternoon Elphaba read both of the journals. After reading her mother's journal Glinda and Elphaba went down to eat dinner and then came back upstairs and got back into their previous cuddling position and spent the rest of the day like that, with Elphaba reading silently to herself, the words of her father, Glinda fell asleep from boredom and Elphaba eventually fell asleep on the couch, journal in one hand and the other arm wrapped around her wife.

**I know, I know it's cheesy but I like it so blah! To be continued….**


	8. Newborn

**From the next few chapters will be journal entries from Frex and Melena. Frex's will be in italics and Melena's will be the regular.**

**Fabala 8: ****Newborn**

Thursday, October 30, 1990

I am starting to write a journal so that I may record my time with my daughter. I am still in a state of disbelief that I could possibly have push a human being into existence, how a woman like me could be strong enough to make it through, but I made it, the tiny miracle that is Frex and I's child is alive and well, as am I. Of course I don't think I could've made it without my midwife, Amber, and my sister Sophelia. Frex still can't understand how the child can be green and keeps blaming himself. I know that the fault is mine and mine alone but he refuses to listen to reasoning. I suppose that doesn't matter though, as long as he loves the girl, yes, a girl, Frex and I were confident that we would have a boy but I suppose Lurline works in mysterious ways, of course I mustn't say that around Frex, he might get offended. We named her Elphaba Alexandria Sophelia Thropp. I think she is beautiful, I don't care what society says, she is my little girl and I love her.

_Thursday, October 30, 1990_

_Melena gave birth to our daughter today. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that it is green, correction: _she_ is green. I don't really mind the green, green is actually my favorite color, but I'd never admit that to my wife, she might make fun and I don't need her teasing me anymore than she already does, not that I particularly mind but it does get tiring. I am sitting in our living room in Munchkinland, Melena's father wanted us to travel to Colwen Grounds but I didn't think it would be a good idea, especially if Melena went into childbirth on the train. She was in labor about four hours, but those four hours seemed like eternity but we now have a child, a daughter and I really couldn't be any happier at this moment, I am a new father, I love my wife and the world is absolutely perfect. And the most surprising part about this whole thing is probably the fact that I don't mind that we didn't have boy, Melena and I were positive that we would have a boy, I don't know why we thought that because you can really choose that, but I don't mind. I would never tell Melly this, but, I have already vowed to teach this miracle everything I know, I haven't know her more than two hours but I feel like she is my greatest accomplishment in my entire life. _

_Melly let me hold her soon after she was born so she could sleep for awhile before she had to feed Elphaba. I held her in just the palms of my hands for a spell and I set her in my lap to get a better look at her. I spoke to her and told her about how great it was to meet her after all that waiting. I put my hand on her stomach to calm her because she was fussing. Fabala (which is the nickname I've given her) opened her eyes and looked directly at me. Now, from what I was told most children are born with blue or grey eyes that change into the permanent color later, but when the girl opened her eyes, I was absolutely taken by what I saw; the color was a smooth, dark earthy color, like the color of dark chocolate or freshly brewed coffee. As I was looking into the newborn's eyes I didn't notice that she was staring right back into mine without blinking or moving and she had stopped fussing. It was as if we could calm each other with our eyes. The infant's eyes closed a little bit and she then proceeded to stretch out on my lap. Whilst doing this she opened her mouth as wide as she probably could to yawn. _

_She folded back into her original position in my lap and she looked as if she was fighting to stay awake. She put her hand up in the air and waved it a little. I put a finger out for her to grab onto and she closed her small hand around it. I experienced something in that moment that I had never felt before. A feeling washed over my entire body that made me feel as though it was my duty to protect the tiny human from anything and everything. She had a strong grip for awhile but eventually released me for the lack of ability to stay awake. We stayed there like that, me studying my new child and her blissfully, innocently sleeping in my lap for the longest time. Melena had been watching us for quite some time and I jump when she asked me if she should feed the child yet. I told her that she had just fallen asleep and that maybe in a few moments she could eat. _

_Melly and I put her in her crib in the nursery that I had changed our guest bedroom into and just watched her sleep for awhile. She woke up a few moments ago and Melly is feeding the girl in another room. _

_There is no place, and I mean this when I say it, absolutely _**no**_ place like home_

**Hooray! I finished it! Took me like four days to complete this, it might not seem like a long time but for me it is.**


	9. Maybe

**Fabala Chapter 9: ****Maybe**

Saturday, November 30, 1990

Elphaba is finally asleep, which gives me time to write in this journal. It has been about a month since Elphaba was born and the girl is restless, even when she is tired she strives to keep her eyes open. She doesn't like a lot of attention though; she likes the quiet I suppose. Whenever Frex or I play with her she will stay for a moment but she easily gets bored with whatever we are doing.

She is clever, you could say, she easily figures out the trick or the game and avoids having to wait the trick out, avoids having to finish the game. She has basically already figured out the agenda for our days. She also seems to wake up every day at 5 a.m. This puzzles me; she doesn't wake in the middle of the night. She doesn't cry and if she does it resembles that of a quiet whimper but nothing more. She knows if she wants to be fed or not and motions with small gestures what she wants but only if Frex or I are paying attention and if we aren't paying attention the girl will make a sound that reminds me of a creature in pain, it is a short loud yelp and if Frex or I pay no mind to it, it gets louder and sharper. The girl's lungs are amazing for her age, if she wanted to, she could make a hell-of-a racket, and make our lives hell, but she doesn't, it is as if she knows that screaming and hollering will do her no good, and she has never even done it. That is another thing, her knowledge, when she looks into my eyes I feel as if she is looking directly into the depths of my soul. I know it sounds crazy but I feel like she understands everything about the world and she hasn't been in it long enough to know her name.

I feel that if she could speak, she could tell me things that I myself wouldn't even know and the thought of it frightens me. I don't talk about her in front of her out of fear that she will hear me and understand what I am saying. I have a feeling that if Frex and I play our cards right, this little girl could one day become the ruler of this country or something just as high in the ranks of royalty. I feel as though I am below what kind of a family she is worthy of, and that she deserves better than a Evangelist and his Wife and I don't quite understand what that means but I'm sure that whomever resides up in the clouds has a plan. I believe that this child is a force to be reckoned with.

_Saturday, November 30, 1990_

_It has been about a month since Fabala was born and since then it hasn't been what everyone said it would be like, well, being a father. All of the men I spoke to said that Melena would become irritable because of the lack of sleep and that Fabala wouldn't sleep during the night and would wake us up by screaming and crying until we came to her aid, but it is not like that, Fabala is not like that. She doesn't wake up at odd hours and she doesn't scream and cry. This should irk me, but it doesn't, I don't mind that the child is quiet; I like it…a lot. In any case, I know that this is going to sound odd but I feels like she can read my thoughts by just looking in my eyes or that she understands what Melena and I say. I feel like she could amount to something great but Melly and I must guide her, I feel like we are stricken with the responsibility of some kind of higher being. Maybe it is the religion talking, maybe Melena and I are raising the next ruler of Oz, maybe I'm just crazy, I don't know, but the one thing I do know, this child will change me and I am ready to be amazed._


	10. Mind-Speak

**Fabala Chapter #10: ****Mind-Speak**

Tuesday, April 28, 1991

I haven't written in this journal for quite awhile and I thought that I'd pick it up again. Not much has happened since I last wrote in November but that doesn't mean that it has been boring. Elphaba keeps us on our toes, we are running out of games and she gets bored easily, and if there is anything that anyone should now about Elphaba, it's that when she gets bored odd things begin to happen. Frex and I have yet to figure out what the girl is interested in, but it just doesn't make any sense. The girl is but a mere six months old and she refuses to even look at picture books, she knows all of the flash-cards words that we are showing her, she can already speak in sentences (even though she is quiet as a country mouse), and she is already walking and has begun to run, which happens to get on my nerves.

Moving back to the odd things that happen when she gets bored; the child was born with powers. I'm not kidding, when I say powers I mean that the girls possesses magical abilities. Frex does not believe in such things, being a minister, but magic runs in my family; my sister has a few abilities and she got them from our father, Roman Skarr who got them from Lurline-knows-where.

When she gets bored she can make her hands surround themselves with fire, she lifts small objects into the air with her mind and she can "teleport" from one room to the next in a "poof" of red smoke. The odd thing about it is the fact that she never dares do it in front of her father, as if she knows that he will react badly but after spending quite some time with this little sorceress of mine I've realized that she can probably read **everyone's** minds, not just Frex's.

_Tuesday, April 28, 1991_

_I can't believe it…this is impossible, but it is not, because the child has done it. Today, after reading the morning paper and eating breakfast I heard a voice talking. I looked up to see whose voice evaded the peaceful quiet. I looked at Melly, who was attempting to feed Fabala. Fabala would have none of it_ _so Melena eventually stopped. Neither Melena nor Elphaba had their mouths open yet the voice continued. I then started to concentrate on what the voice was saying. "I do not want to eat right now, maybe later though. Papa? Can you hear me? I'm trying to talk to you through my thoughts and yours because I can't speak fluently but I can think thoughts fluently. By the look on your face I bet you can hear me." I looked over to Elphaba and she was looking at me. "I __**can**__ hear you." I said to her loud enough so she could hear me but soft enough that Melena could not hear. The small green girl shot me her toothiest smile and giggled. I tried to use the same things she was. "Can you hear me, Fabala?" I thought, directing my thoughts as though I was speaking to her. "Yes, Papa, I can hear you." I hear in my head a second later. _

_The girl can speak to me in my head. How? I haven't a clue but I suppose that this will make a very strong connection between us. I'm sure Melena has some kind connection with her, but the "mind-speak" will be Fabala and I's little secret._


	11. Problems

**Fabala Chapter #11:**

_Monday, July 29, 1991_

_ I had a dream. About Fabala. In the dream I was in a dungeon, of sorts, and I could hear two voices above me, both were feminine but one was lower and I recognized it as Fabala's voice, or the one she speaks to me in my head with. Fabala said she needed to see me, but referred to me as Father, the higher pitched voice refused to let her see me. Fabala asked again, saying that I would do anything for this girl, whose name is evidently Nessarose. 'Nessa' shrieked saying that I was dead. That I died from embarrassment, she went on to say that Fabala, __**my **__Fabala, had tarnished the Thropp name. Fabala was quiet but then muttered something, something I don't believe I will ever forget, even if it is only in my nightmares: 'It is for the best, Nessa.' How can Fabala, this girl I care for so dearly, really believe that my death is for the best? I love her, how can she not care if I live or not, but that was where the nightmare ended. I walked out of my bedroom that morning and Melena was feeding Fabala in the kitchen. Fabala looked up at me and I noticed something was different, something didn't seem right. Melena looked at me and said 'We need to go to the doctor Frex.' I asked her why and she told me that she threw up this morning and she had been throwing up for two weeks. I heard a voice in my head: 'She is pregnant, Papa, I can tell, but she isn't healthy enough, I don't think she can live through another baby right now…' I looked at Fabala and realized that for the first time she was actually sad. Melena turned back around to face Fabala and Fabala's expression changed to a happy one immediately, as if she had a façade. Melena and I have to go to the doctor tomorrow, but I don't think we are ready for another child, not that Elphaba is difficult but I just wanted to take my time with Fabala, show her everything I know and if we have another child right now, I'm not sure I can do that, I mean Elphaba is only a year old. We'll see what happens._

Monday, July 29, 1991

Frex was crying in his sleep last night. Of course I worry about the man but that is of the least of my concern. I have been throwing up in the morning for the past two weeks and I'm beginning to think that I may be pregnant again. Not that I mind but I would have liked to spend more time raising Elphaba but she is so quiet and smart. I don't think that Elphaba would need much help growing up but I would like to show her some things that I learned when I was younger. I was feeding her when Frex walked in the kitchen, grief written all over his face. I told him that I threw up again and that I think I need to see a doctor. He looked at Elphaba as if she had said something, or was saying something. He looked back at me and said that he'd make an appointment for tomorrow. I looked back at Elphaba and she looked as happy as can be. I feel as though Elphaba and her father may be hiding something that they share, like some kind of communication system that they have. I don't understand it, but I feel as though they can talk to each other through their minds, like a sort of telekinesis, but I'm getting a head of myself. Babies don't have magic powers, well normal babies anyways. I seem to have forgotten that the child is a trained sorceress. She also seems to have acquired a new ability. The ability to fly. I thought that the girl could only levitate other objects, but no, she can actually fly. I really do hope whatever this child amounts to involves magic because she is already an expert.


	12. Questions

**Fabala Chapter #12: Questions  
**

**Back to the present in this chapter…**

Elphaba and Glinda walked downstairs the next day after having read both journals, well, Elphaba did anyway. Sophie, Shego, and Kim were already up and Sophie and Shego were cooking breakfast while Kim seemed to be talking to someone on a little blue device.

"Good morning, Lovebirds." Shego said smirking at her older, taller cousin.

"Good morning, _Sherayla_." Elphaba said, smirking right back, putting emphasis on the 'Sherayla part.

"What did you just call her?" Kim said laughing a bit.

"Sherayla, that's her full name, didn't she tell you? Sherayla Lynn Thropp" Elphaba said laughing in Shego's face.

"I thought your last name was Go." Kim said turning of her "thing-a-ma-hooey" and put it in her pocket.

"No, Eric's last name was Go, and the boys all put 'Go' in their hero names, I did it to, you know, to fit in." Shego said kissing Kim on the top of her head.

"No, she did it because she thought it would make her look cool for the boys." Elphaba said with a smirk.

"Shut up, 'Elphie-Bear'" Shego said laughing Elphaba's face.

"You should shut your mouth before I put my fist in it." Elphaba said putting a hand up to threaten her cousin.

"Girls, girls, come on, quit it, breakfast is ready." Sophie said putting plates on the table.

"So, what did you guys do while Elphie and I were upstairs?" Glinda asked.

"Not much, we just kind of sat around, I showed Kim around the house but that only took an hour or so and after that we kind of just stayed put and watched TV for awhile. What did _you guys _do when you were up there?" Shego said implying sexual activity.

"We cuddled on the couch and Elphaba read these two journals." Glinda said, wrapping her arms around a sitting Elphaba.

"Lucky, 'Sherayla' never cuddles with me." Kim said shoot Shego a pretend glare.

"If you wanted me to cuddle with you, all you had to do was ask." Shego said, putting her arms around Kim and kissing her cheek.

"So, Elphaba, what did you read in those journals?" Sophelia said, putting an assortment of pancakes, bacon, waffles and eggs on her plate.

"I'd rather not say, but i do have a very important question for you." Elphaba said putting syrup on her pancakes and beginning to cut them.

"Okay, go ahead." Sophelia said putting a chunk of cut waffle in her mouth.

"What happened to Nessa that made her unable to walk?" Elphaba said putting a piece of her own food into her mouth.

"What do you mean, Elphaba, Nessarose was born unable to walk." Sophelia said looking down at her plate.

"Well, the VHS tape that Glinda and I watched yesterday tells a different story." Elphaba said putting her utensils down and leaning back in her chair. "There is also something I find _quite _peculiar, evidently my father did not 'die of embarrassment' as I was told by my psychopath of a sister...Care to explain?"

"Alright, I suppose you should know, now that you are old enough to understand." Sophie said, and at that everyone sitting at the table absentmindedly leaned forward to hear.


End file.
